Lilith
''"I was thunder but he was afraid of a little rain so then I joined some pirates and their captain loved a nasty storm" '' Lilith also known as Gabrielle Baker is a cambion warrior/ assassin sea pirate and is a brand new member of the Shadow camp and a worshipper of Zeleel the demon of lust and greed. Her Ruby Neckalce - Given by her mother Lilith Her Sword - Taken from her father Desmond Her Pistol - Gift from Captain Draxen Her Dagger - Found at sea, belonging to a dead siren Lilith personality comes across as sassy, seductive, stubborn, flirty, arrogant, filled with lust with a bit of a bad attitude. She often flirts to get her way and doesn't take insults very well at all especially from strangers. She becomes extremely mad when she's called by her childhood name. She has a very blunt nature, often speaking her mind, and therefore often comes off as rude and snobbish. She's terrified of abondoment and losing her sister. She loves to bake, likes sea creatures, pirates and bright ruby jewels. Lilith was abandoned at birth by her demonic mother also named Lilith (the demon of seduction). Her mother was described as black haired, dark, beautiful, young in appearance w with large red horns and black wings. Her mother was known as a dangerous demon of the night, who is sexually wanton, and who steals babies in the darkness to kill them. Both Lilith's parents were born with horns but Lilith the first was fuelled mostly on magical powers, unlike Lilith who took after her father. She had left her in a basket on the streets of Theadia with nothing but a blanket and a ruby necklace rested upon her chest which from that day she never took off. Her mother was nasty and heartless but she was extremely independent and always got her way. She couldn't look after Lilith where she lived on her island nor did she care too much about her either but the two don't keep in contact. She was found in the morning by a baker ‘''Alexander Baker’'' and his four year old son ‘''Benjamin Baker''’. Alexander knew right away that she wasn’t a normal child after all she had small horns slowly growing out of the top of her head which eventually grew at age but he raised her as his own and has given her the name Gabrielle. Sh was always up for learning new things especially baking with her adoptive father and his son whom she had strong attachments too. She started going to school but other children would bully her and call her names like ‘gabby goat face’ so she stopped going pretty early into it. She had grown up having a crush on her adoptive brother but Benjamin never felt the same way because in his eyes she was more of a sister figure and he had grown to hate her through the years later on. When Lilith was skipping school she would go to the markets to pick pocket strangers but one day she was caught stealing from the market by a guard and chased home. When the guards arrived at the baker shop that they lived in Alexander (her adoptive father) had taken the blame for everything she had stolen so he was taken away and imprisoned, never to be seen again. When the guards had left Benjamin blamed her for what happened to his father so he forced her back out onto the streets to work the bakery alone until he later left to become a soldier to try to hunt down her for revenge and earn some more geld. Benjamin was described as tall, skinny with small muscle and had dark brown hair with a fringe and his eyes were large and dark brown. He usually wore a white peasant shirt with long dark brown pants and black leather shoes. His father Alexander was described as similar looking but with long blonde hair and a beard. The two weren't very wealthy and struggled a lot but they never ran out of food seeing as they were bakers. To this day she would have some feelings towards Benjamin that she would never admit and although he wanted her dead she could never bring herself to kill him so she continues to run away from him. Lilith grew up on the streets until she was picked up by the captain of large dangerous ship and his crew of pirates in her teen years and she lived lived there. The name for the ship was called Crimson Dawn apparently called that for the amount of blood from their enemies and the colour sails it had. Since she had been the only female on the ship she often had trouble from the other pirates but their Captain was quiet protective over her so nothing bad ever happened. He had been tough on her at first and made her work just as hard as the other pirates but after awhile he had grown fond of her and even taught her how to ball room dance. The Captain was named Draxen and his appearance had been described as dark haired with dark stubble on his face and green electric eyes that were famous for the darkness within them. He was well built and often wore a bright red coat similar to Lilith's but more red then black, a white shirt and black pants with black leather pirate boots. Lilith could always smell the rum on his breath before he entered the room. He had a dark history of being abandoned as a child which fuelled his quick temper, rum addiction and made him feel symphony for someone like Lilith but liked to keep this reputation around his crew of being cold hearted, violent but smooth with the ladies often seeing a new girl every night. Lilith's connection with her captain had simply been just friends and she looked to him like a leader but she had been his love interest for quiet a few years. The whole crew knew this Lilith did not and nor he did not admit it. It had shown he had grown to care for Lilith more after she was around for a while. He made out that he was using her for her cooking skills and something to look at because he had always been very brutal towards everyone including women but after a while he treated her more like someone he cared for then an object but to others though he was still very violent and bloodthirsty. Lilith grew up very cold and heartless towards other people from her history but she had a soft side that made her overly protective sometimes especially towards those close. Her captain began to change the way she saw the world and she began to grow a strong desire to kill by his side. She realised there was something missing in her life so she left her crew to go on search for her father but before she left her captain had given her his own pistol gun for protection to which she accepted. It had taken years through searching but finally she had found him. Her father was named Desmond Hendrickson. Desmond was very high up and an admiral in the navy, he had a wife whom was his securtary and a young daughter named ‘Willow’. Before he was married he was very highly thought of and respected until he had crashed his ship onto the island where he had met the demon Lilith (Gabrielle’s mother). The demon lured him and he had fallen for her easily so she used him until he finally he escaped back to the main land. When he was back home no one believed his story of meeting a demon and everyone called him mentally insane so he began to suffer with extreme depression and he lost everything including his job. His wife helped him but when Lilith showed up and his memories flooded back she couldn’t handle taking care of him anymore so she left him with their daughter Willow and moved. Their daughter Willow Hendrickson was very book smart which Lilith knew she could use to her advantage. When Willows mother abandoned them Willow began to grow attachment to Lilith and grow dark like her but instead grew magical powers most likely fuelled from anger and book smarts. Desmond felt like Lilith was finally proof on what he was telling everyone but no one believed him, called him crazy and believed she was had horns because he slept around which wasn't true. Desmond had told her about her mother, how independent and wicked she was so after her father took his life and she found him she named herself after her mother ‘Lilith’ so she would never have to be Gabrielle Baker anymore and forget her history. She had taken his sword after she had cut him down to remind herself not to trust anyone. She hated her father because she felt like he was a coward so she began to have a strong self hatred towards the navy and their soldiers. She took her half sister Willow on by side pretending she just uses her for her adorable looks to trick couples into handing over geld but it was because she understood what abondement felt like. Lilith could sometimes be quiet rude and strict towards her sister but losing her sister was her biggest fear and she becomes very worried over her safety.